Emmy Crawford
"I'm not you. I'm not Amaryllis. I'm sick of everyone saying I am. I'm me! I'm myself! That's all I ever wanted." —Emmy to Hester in Harrow County #32 Emmy Crawford is the main character in ''Harrow County''. She is a witch and the reincarnation of Amaryllis, the twin sister of Kammi and the adoptive daughter of Isaac Crawford. Emmy is one of the last surviving members of the Family, a long bloodline of immortal witches, along with her biological father, Malachi. Early life Emmy was born as a result of the witch Hester Beck's death at the hands of the townspeople of Harrow County. Hours later after burying Hester Beck, the townspeople began to hear the telltale sound of a baby crying from the tree they set Hester alight on. Deciding to investigate, they found the oak's trunk swollen and began to chip away at it, and in the womb of the tree they found a two babies, one alive and the other twin seemingly deceased. Isaac Crawford and his wife held the crying baby and decided to take her home with them and raise her. However, a couple months after Emmy's birth, Emmy's adoptive mother vanished one night for reasons unknown and was never seen again. Leaving Isaac Crawford to single-handedly raise his infant daughter alone. Emmy lived a secluded life on her family's farm with her adoptive father Isaac, the farm a few miles from the town of Harrow. Her closed upbringing was revealed to be intentional as per of the pact between the townspeople who killed Hester and Isaac didn't want anyone to be suspicious of Emmy. Emmy was home schooled for most her life, with the exception of brief teaching woman named Cora who used to visit Emmy a couple of times a week and bring her a couple of books and some learning games. Prior to Emmy's eighteenth birthday, Cora stopped visiting a few years back. Isaac, who was religious, used to read to Emmy from the bible. Emmy also used to attend church with her adoptive father. Sometime during her childhood, Emmy met Riah Anderson's granddaughter Bernice and struck up an unbreakable, lifelong friendship with her. Throughout the Harrow County series In ''Countless Haints'', Emmy is approaching her eighteenth birthday and life around her family's farm is quickly turning disturbing, with cattle being born deformed and dying from strange sicknesses. Emmy is having equally disturbing nightmares involving the mean-looking oak tree outside her window, and is seeing shadow's and ghostly apparitions called "haints" all around her. Unbeknown to Emmy, her dreams are subconsciously trying to warn of her the impending danger that's about to break loose. On the farm, twin baby calves are born mutilated and grotesque looking, one is dead, and one is alive and near death. Emmy touches the calf to try and soothe it and seemingly heals it, just as Isaac is readying his rifle to end it's suffering. The baby calf's miraculous recovery make's Isaac look at Emmy in suspicion and fear. On the day before her eighteenth birthday, Emmy goes for a walk in the woods near the farm and comes across a young boy by the creek, who runs away and into a briar patch upon seeing her, Emmy follows after him and gets scratched by the thorns and looses a lot of blood, but she finds the boy eventually, only it's just his skin. Realizing that she had found a haint, Emmy picks up the skin of the boy and hurries home, before her father sees her. In Twice Told, Emmy adjusts to life being the "town healer", she is called to take care of a haint, a goblin, which she talks to and dubs "Priscilla". Emmy also discovers that there are people some people who would like to use her gifts to cause harm. After Bernice visits Emmy and they reconnect and bond over finding common ground. And then shortly after, a car pulls up outside the farmhouse and a girl steps out, revealing herself to be Emmy's twin sister, Kammi. In Family Tree, Emmy helps Bernice find a young boy lost in a cornfield, there she meets a man called Levi, who tells her they are family, Emmy is sceptical at first, then Levi takes her to a building where a small group of people are, and introduces them to her as the rest of her family. Tales From Harrow County In issue #3 of the spin-off series, Bernice remarks that she hasn't heard from Emmy in years. It is possible that Emmy lost contact with her friend because she is involved with helping the war efforts, like many other women during World War II. But other than a brief mention, the series doesn't further elaborate on what happened to Emmy after she left Harrow, officially marking her fate as unknown. Personality Emmy is a very sweet, charming, compassionate and benevolent young woman. She is a great friend and daughter, and despite her unnatural roots, she was a valued member of her community. Emmy is also a very forgiving young woman, as she chose to forgive her father and the townspeople when they tried to eliminate her, for fear that she was the witch Hester reborn. Emmy's never been one to cast an unfair judgement on a person, and she always tries to see the good in everyone and monsters alike. However Emmy is very naive and innocent, and for those reasons alone she's often too blindsided by trying to see the best everyone, to see the worst in them. Emmy is very brave, strong-willed, selfless and courageous young woman, and despite being emotionally destroyed after losing almost everyone she cared about, Emmy chose to risk her life to save the townspeople from a powerful returned Hester Beck. Physical appearance Emmy is a thin, attractive young woman with a fair complexion, and almond-shaped blue eyes. She has light blond, almost platinum, shoulder-length hair that is worn stick-straight in a deep left side part. She is relatively tall, though quite petite. Emmy is commonly noted as being "very pretty" by those around her. Powers and abilities * Spell Casting: The power to change, manipulate and control objects, events, actions and phenomena through the use of incantations, rituals, potions or sheer force of will. ** Reality Manipulation: '''The power to manipulate and bend and change reality by sheer force of will. ** '''Illusion Manipulation: The power to project highly realistic illusions into the physical world. Emmy was able to summon illusions of the townspeople to bind and lynch Hester and distract her. ** Necromancy: The power to control, manipulate and resurrect the dead. Emmy is able to control all of the Haints and townspeople who were made by Hester. She was also able to summon the spirits of her father, the Skinless Boy, Amaryllis and The Family, so she could talk to them. ** Atmokinesis: The power to control the weather. Emmy was able to manipulate and control lightning by sheer force of will. ** Healing: The power to heal another person of their injuries and wounds. Emmy was able to heal herself and others of injuries ranging from minor scratches to life threatening injuries. * Telekinesis: '''The power to move and control objects with the power of the mind alone. * '''Mediumship: The ability to see and communicate with the spirits of the dead. * Familiar Communication: The ability to converse with her familiar the Skinless Boy and the Tattered Skin. * Levitation: The power to propel oneself in the air and hover. Emmy was able to levitate and fly. * Pyrokinesis: The power to generate, control and manipulate fire. * Resurrection: Emmy was able to recreate and resurrect dead hunters and send them back into the world. * Memory Manipulation: The power to alter or change another person's memory. Emmy was able to manipulate and change the memories of the hunters she resurrected, so they wouldn't remember what happened to them. * Longevity: The ability to live for a long time without aging. Many members of the Family were able to live for centuries without aging. Trivia *Before Harrow County was a comic, it was a serialised prose novel called ''Countless Haints''. Emmy Crawford was originally called Madrigal "Madi" Creed, a sixteen-year-old girl on the cusp of her seventeenth birthday who lived in a town called "Ahmens Landing" on the Outer Banks of North Carolina. *Emmy is believed to be the reincarnation of Hester Beck, but is actually revealed to be Hester's sister Amaryllis, who Hester murdered to take her powers. Amaryllis was one of the most powerful members of the Family. *The series foreshadows Emmy's connection with Amaryllis several times before being confirmed by Malachi in Abandoned. One time when Odessa remarks to Emmy that she and Amaryllis could both reshape reality to their will. Another was when Emmy was banishing the Family from Harrow, Odessa states that they "should've seen the signs, there were two of them both from that tree," referencing Kammi and Emmy's birth and obviously mixing up their true identities, as Kammi is actually revealed to be the real reincarnation of Hester Beck. *As much as Emmy denies that she and Kammi are nothing alike, they do share some pretty similar qualities and personality traits. *Emmy's character design is inspired by Alice, from Lewis Caroll's [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Alice%27s_Adventures_in_Wonderland Alice's Adventures in Wonderland]. References Category:Protagonists Category:Female Characters Category:Witches